Holiday From Hell
by Eniron112
Summary: All she wanted was to go on holiday to a place she found interesting nether the less, but no there was always someone out to get her wasn't there. Or should I say some people, a familiar group of 4 biker boys who catch the attention of Emily. Well, one in particular. MarkoXOC
1. Brand New Holiday

**Hi, I don't write stories very often but i decided to post one. I'm not really sure how good it's going to be and i'm only 13, so if you have any advice please let me know. Thanks.**

Chapter 1 - Brand New Holiday

The number of times in school Emily had come back from the summer break listening to endless conversations about her friend's holidays and meaningless flings they had had was slowly but surely getting more and more boring than she thought possible each year. Ever since her mother died, she had lived with George (her supposed step-dad) and his - "interesting" to say the least - choices of girlfriends which seemed to change every few months because he'd found a distinctive flaw in them he didn't like or he had simply just got bored. She really hated him for it. Ever since her mother had passed away, all he had devoted his life to, was trying to find a replacement woman who could live up to his pathetic and poor excuse of decent standards which he definitely did not deserve. It was a slightly sickening sight to watch.

Emily finally got the courage to ask if she could go abroad, alone, (because Emily didn't think she could stand going on holiday with him and try to enjoy myself at the same time, it just wasn't possible. It would be too strained and fake), with a couple of her friends.

"Um…George, can I ask you something?" Emily started awkwardly. George pulled away from the women he'd been fondly gazing into the eyes of who she assumed was Sue or it might have been Katherine. It was more than a common appearance that she never knew the name of her step-dad's latest women he had hanging around the house, much to her discomfort. Emily quietly suppressed a sigh. George - who had half of his attention now on Emily as she spoke,

"Sure," he replied distractedly and in a little sterner voice said "and I thought we agreed on dad from now on."

"Yeah, sorry dad," Emily replied strained, "anyway I was wondering if I could go on holiday to somewhere like America with a few friends because I'm old enough now and there's more than enough time with me being off for 11 weeks and-"

"Yes, of course, you can darling, I always knew there would be a time when this would happen." He cut her off and shot her a forced smile which made it clear that he was slightly agitated at her for interrupting whatever he was doing with his new girlfriend.

"Yeah, thanks Geo- I mean dad," Emily said uncomfortably before jogging up the stairs into her room excitedly.

Immediately, she texted her friend - Lizzy - to tell her the good news and ask her if she wanted to come with her. She briefly informed that she ask her parents and reply to her as soon as she knew. Lizzy and Emily had been best friends ever since year 2. They grew really close and have maintained it for all these years. They are now in Year 11.

The reason Emily wanted to go on holiday this year was because she knew they could have more than six weeks in whichever country they had chosen because in Year 11, well in the UK that is, you left school 5 weeks early. This meant they had more than enough time to go on holiday even for only a week or two, which is what Emily was planning on doing.

Lizzy and Emily spent a week finalizing over the specific details and choosing the destination out of the few they'd narrowed it down to. They had managed to narrow it down to Los Angeles, California, and Santa Carla. For Emily, there was one option that stood out the most. It was home to an amazing funfair which was in the middle of the famous Santa Carla boardwalk. She hurried quickly down the hallway in excitement to tell Lizzy with this new found information.

"Hey Emily," Lizzy greeted as soon as she walked into the library.

"Hi," she replied unable to hide her excitement from her voice and keep the smile off her face. Lizzy looked at Emily with a confused yet intrigued manner and gestured for her to spill. That was all the prompt she needed. Emily effortlessly told her about Santa Carla and its awesome boardwalk, funfair, how it's a huge tourist's attraction and that they should definitely go there. Although, Emily purposely missed out about the rumors of 'the murder capital of the world'. Judging be Lizzy's reaction, she liked the sound of this town as much as Emily did.

With only 1 week left 'til the end of the school year and 2 weeks 'til their flight to Santa Carla, Lizzy and Emily waited as patiently as they could with the exhilaration slowly ebbing away at them.

Emily and Lizzy had decided not to leave on the first week of the holidays to enable some time with their families and friends and the same with coming back. They had decided to come back after two weeks in order to sleep off any jet lag, late nights (which somehow Emily suspected there would be a lot of), and just to settle back into the simple routine again for when both Lizzy and Emily had intended to go to 6th form in year 12 and 13 after the summer break.

Emily had finished packing all of her belongings and was more than ready to get on that plane to Santa Carla with her best friend but unfortunately, Lizzy had used the week that they had left free in the hopes of getting some actual goodbyes. Emily didn't doubt that Lizzy was making the most of her time with her family and she couldn't help but envy her sometimes. Emily had always wanted a loving family, even if it meant only having one person who truly cared like her mother did before she died. Emily's father never cared and she knew that. Otherwise, he would have stuck around when she was younger. Although, Emily had grown into a girl who also preferred people to be brutally honest, no matter how harsh it may be, rather than sugar coating the truth because it's what she wanted to hear.

"Hello, you still there?" said George pulling her from her thoughts. Emily had completely forgotten that she was sat at the table with George and the women who just appeared to temporarily live here. She stared down at her pretty much untouched roasted potatoes and parsnips.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She said quickly as she attempted to recover from the unfamiliar haziness which had occurred during the time she was deeply lost deeply in her thoughts.

"Yes, he did, good gracious Emily, you better not have been lost in thought! I've been told that you are a bit of a dreamer," the lady with George teased, however, she did not look at Emily while she talked.

"Indeed, Emily, that is very rude. How many times have I told you not to do that while we have company," George's stern voice replied though his gaze was fixed on the women beside him. His eyes had the same familiar gaze, which looked at the women with pure adoration, even though it was used many times before, with many other women.

This only made Emily more irritated by the second. Sure it was fine for them to kiss every now and again but pretty much pretending she's not there and just blatantly ignoring her was rude. This had more than just crossed the line, even for her and she only blew up on special occasions. Lucky them, they get to witness her "wrath", having successfully made her very, very angry.

Emily took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself so her "wrath" would be as brutal, but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Y'know what? I've just about had it with you George. You can't just come here claiming a bunch of girls just 'cuz you can't handle being alone. Y'know, I guess the fact that my mother always saw the good in people made her blind to what an idiot people - like you - can be." Emily inhaled deeply, preparing for the next part of her mini rage. Slowly, she counted the points made on her fingers, "first you go around sleeping and "loving" every woman you find as well as luring them in and acting like you care so you can use them for money and food because you are too lazy to get a job. When you found mum she was so kind to you. She was the one who went to work and fed you like a baby, while you sat on your backside, then you get married making you my official step-dad and guardian if she dies (which she did) and then you treat me like a piece of rubbish from the bin which has been stepped on 10 times and left carelessly in a tip, and finally you have no respect what so ever and invite your girlfriends over and completely take over my personal space and you pretend I don't exist. You are a sick man and I. DO. NOT. LIKE. YOU!"

And with that Emily stood abruptly and marched out of the kitchen with a mix of anger and hurt evident on her face.

"AND CAN'T WAIT TO LEAVE!" she shouted back before grabbing her phone, bank card, and purse, and then Emily stomped out of the door leaving it with a huge slam behind her. Unfortunately, it had only just dawned on her that she just stormed out of her own house and there was no way she could go back in there, hell, she wouldn't let herself go in there for at least a couple of hours.

Emily suddenly felt the need to be overwhelmed and cry but she wasn't going to let herself do that. In the end, she decided to walk to Lizzy's house and see what she was up to. Emily just hoped Lizzy wouldn't mind her dropping in without warning.

A little later…

Emily had taken her time when making her way to Lizzy's house, quietly commenting on the pretty flowers and trees she saw as she took the route through a common place in there village known to the locals as horseshoe hollow. Emily would definitely miss England when they went to America on holiday. The little village they lived in was quite unique and by far the biggest village in England reaching up to 3,000 people. However, Emily suspected that their little population would seem very small compared to the one of Santa Carla's.

Emily often let her mind wander while walking because it always seemed such a relaxing time to do so. Because of this she usually ended up in the most random of places as she did not pay any mind to where she was walking but instead her thoughts. Emily's mother had always told her she was a bit of a dreamer. That might've explained why when George's lass had called her that it hit a nerve.

Emily scrunched her face up at the thought. She no longer wanted to think about George and his lady.

Emily's gaze had landed on a very familiar place which was a cobble-stone wall, with a side door entrance which read number 19. In the driveway was a silver Audi A5. There was a mini bush with no leaves planted on a patch of dirt in the front garden and a couple meters back was a wall with a huge window going across the entirety of the length meaning if you walked by their house you could very, very easily see into their kitchen which usually had a person washing up at the sink.

Emily smiled at the familiar sight of Lizzy's house. After not seeing the girl for a number of days, she felt inclined to at least go and say hi if she couldn't stay.

Emily knocked on the dark oak wooden door, which had blurred windows - like the ones you get in a bathroom - and there were two superman stickers on the bottom left of the window on the right-hand side. She stood back waiting hopefully for someone to come and answer the door. If she was hopeful, it may end up being Lizzy herself.

Finally, the door opened after what had felt like an eternity and to Emily's surprise and relief it was, indeed, Lizzy. As soon as the small brunette girl saw Emily, she ran from behind the door outside to give Emily a hug.

"Hi! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long! It's so good to see you. How are things at home? Are they alright?" Lizzy greeted Emily with a huge load of questions. Unsure of which one the answer she just said,

"I'm great! Are you looking forward to our holiday? Only two more days!"

"OMG! YES! I can't wait what do you think I should bring, I packed mostly summer clothes assuming it's going to be hot but I brought a few warm things just in case they have cold night temperatures." she replied excitement clear in her voice. Emily smiled, remembering Lizzy had a tendency to ramble on and on about everything and nothing.

Eventually, Lizzy did invite Emily in but only after they'd had a good few conversations on the doorstep completely forgetting where they were.


	2. Welcome to Santa Carla

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Santa Carla

On the night Emily had shouted at George, she had expected to have been given a lecture about how she shouldn't have left, and how she shouldn't yell especially at the dinner table but instead was greeted with a surprise due to hearing the complete silence when she came in. Curious, she peeked her head around the living room, but only to find it empty. Emily was about to go upstairs when a white piece of paper had caught her sight in the corner of her eye. Emily was torn between going over there and having the potential of being too nosy or leaving the note and going to her room. After a few seconds of arguing, aloud, with herself, the curiosity won her over. Maybe it was a note left purposely for her and could be important, she thought.

Cautiously, she leaned over to where the alluring yet strange piece of torn paper was propped up. It was a very simple note and was addressed to her,

Emily visibly relaxed picked up the note and sat on the sofa to read it. It read:

~Dear Emily~

I'm very sorry for upsetting you. I wasn't being very considerate of others, in fact, I was being a bit self-centred. I know this is a "lame" (as you would put it) apology but can we start again, please. I'm gonna get a job and we can start a new clean slate if you're up to it. But for now, figures you'd want to be alone.

~Yours George~

The apology was sweet and Emily gratefully accepted his apology.

A couple days later…

Emily and Lizzy were ecstatic, the holiday they had been looking forward to for so many weeks had finally arrived. Today was the day that they were going to get on that plane and have the time of their lives! Emily quickly gathered all of her belongings that she had packed days before and hurried to the front door eagerly.

She had told Lizzy to meet her at her house in 10 minutes, meaning Emily didn't have much time 'til Lizzy would come.

Emily frantically darted around the house getting all the last minute belongings she may have forgotten. She ticked things off her mini list in her head.

'Toothbrush, check. Sunglasses, check. Plane ticket, uhhhhh.'

"Aha found you!" Emily exclaimed aloud, confusing George before realizing she'd said it out loud. This caused George to chuckle. Recently, George had been a lot more light-hearted and had kept up to the promises he made in the note a couple days prior. Emily liked the 'new' George.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Emily practically shouted with excitement knowing it would be Lizzy. Emily raced to the door before slinging it open with so much force that it almost fell off its hinges. Lizzy had her hair in a ponytail that day and was grinning from ear to ear. And as soon as Emily saw her, she couldn't help but do the same.

Today was the day they had been waiting for, for a very long time. Today was finally the day they went on holiday.

"Come on, grab your stuff. We've got a flight to catch." Lizzy said with a little dance causing Emily to giggle. Just as Emily left to get her belongings, George came from out of the living room.

"Do you girls need a lift to the airport?" he asked.

"No thanks, my mum is waiting outside in the car to take us there. Thanks anyway though." Lizzy replied. Though, she missed George narrow his eyes at the rejection. He was so desperate to prove himself to them especially Emily. To prove that he had changed, and for the better.

"Hi!" Emily beamed as she got back. "You ready to go?" she asked Lizzy. Lizzy nodded in reply and headed out the door while Emily said bye to George before following suit.

The two put their bags into the boot and then got into the back of Lizzy's mum's car. The three drove off in the direction of the airport.

As Lizzy's mum drove the two extremely hyper girls there, she started talking to them.

"You two better not get into trouble while you're there because no one is there to get you out of it." She said sternly.

"We know mum and we won't," promised Lizzie. "You don't need to worry about us so much we'll be fine. Won't we Em?"

"Yup!" came Emily's reply.

Lizzy's mum didn't say anything. She just gave them a stern look in the mirror as if to say 'really'.

After about 20 minutes, or 20 years in the girls' case, the three of them arrived at the airport. Emily and Lizzy hurried to get out of the car. As soon as they got out, they let their eyes take in their surroundings. The place was huge, filled with what looked like thousands of people. The people were ranging from young, impatient kids going on holiday with their family to the elderly who would hobble about on their knobbly walking sticks that supported most of their weight.

"Well, are you two going to help me take your bags to your plane, or just stay there gawping at everything you see?" Lizzy's mum asked impatiently. As Lizzy's mum spoke it broke the trance the two younger girls were in and once they had actually processed the words the mother had said they obliged.

The three went up to the notice board to find where Emily and Lizzy's flight was. Eventually, the girls found their flight and said goodbye to Lizzy's mum before boarding the flight.

"I can't believe we're actually doing it. We've actually just got on a flight and we are leaving the country." Emily looked over at Lizzy while she spoke and nodded in agreement. She couldn't help but giggle at Lizzy's shocked face.

"The flight will leave in 5 minutes. Please ensure that you're seat belts are on as the attendant is coming to check them."

Lizzy's face had contorted into one of fear as the captain spoke.

"This is actually happening!" she said to herself.

"Well, I'm fine as long as you're not sick on me." Emily joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Lizzy replied with a nervous laugh.

9 hours later…

After an extremely long flight, Emily and Lizzy arrived in Santa Carla. If the two weren't as tired as they were, they would have taken longer to admire the distant lights of the boardwalk and acknowledge the fact that they had arrived in America. Instead, the two brunettes made their way to the holiday homes Lizzy's mum had told them to stay at.

"Hi, can I have one holiday home for two people please."

"And how long will you be staying darlin'?" the manager replied with.

"2 weeks." Emily looked at Lizzy for confirmation, in which Lizzy nodded her head.

"Yeah 2 weeks," Lizzy confirmed.

"Alright. Do you want to pay it all up front or pay it weekly?"

"Um, we'll pay it all now," said Emily while she started to dig the money out of the hidden pocket in her bag. She briefly scanned over the money making sure it was all there before handing it over. In return, the man at the desk gave a key.

"Enjoy your stay." He said with a smile which looked more like a grimace.

The two girls left the man at the desk and went over to the little homes while keeping an eye out for their number.

"There it is!" Lizzy exclaimed and pointed it out to Emily when they went by it.

"Oh yeah," Emily said. They both walked over to it and Emily unlocked the door. The two brunettes walked inside and both headed straight to the bedroom. Lizzy unzipped her bag and pulled out a baggy t-shirt and pyjama shorts. She immediately got changed into them. Emily wasn't far behind her.

"Night Lizzy," Emily said to Lizzy.

"Goodnight Em. I can't believe we're actually here. We'll have to explore in the morning." Lizzy replied.

"I know I can't wait. See you in the morning."

Both of the girls went to sleep dreaming happily of the boardwalk and all of the bright lights that came with it.

…

Lizzy woke up first, due to her small bed being next to the window without the curtains drawn. Hence, she woke up to the golden sun rays shining in her face. Lizzy sat up groggily and peered over to Emily's bed. Emily was curled up in the middle of her bed in a calm slumber.

"Of course she is." Lizzy quietly scoffed to herself.

Lizzy climbed off her bed and headed to the bathroom. It was a pristine white tiled room with a simple shower, toilet, sink and mirror above the sink.

Lizzy skittered back to bedroom to grab a change of clothes before hopping in the shower.

Meanwhile, Emily woke up and blinked confused at the current location. But then came a moment of realization, as she remembered that she and Lizzy were in Santa Carla. Emily got out of her bed immediately, not wanting to waste any time. She checked the time on her phone. It read 15:27. Her mouth hung open in shock.

Just at that moment Lizzy came back from the shower. Seeing Emily's face she asked, "What's up?"

"It's already half 3!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah. In England. Don't forget we are in America. There's different time zones. We're 5 hours behind UK time now. It's actually half 10." Lizzy explained to Emily, who looked dumbfounded. "Anyway, come on, get up. I want to go out."

Emily lazily clambered out of bed and started to get dressed. 'I'll have a shower tonight,' she thought to herself.

Once both brunettes were dressed, and had finished faffing about with their hair, they were ready to go out by 11.

"Wait, Em, should we take lunch with us or at least some money to buy some while we're out?" Lizzy asked.

"It's fine, I've got $20 on me."

"Alright, let's go." Lizzy said full of excitement.

The two of them walked out of their small holiday home and headed towards the boardwalk.

The boardwalk didn't have its lights on during the day which made it look blander than before, but it was still intriguing. The place was packed with kids running about everywhere trailing their parents behind them. There were families competing on the stools and others sat down eating ice creams and funnel cake. There were screams coming from all over the place, some were on the Ferris wheel, others from the roller coaster. The whole sight was overwhelming.

"This place is awesome!" Emily said while looking around with awe.

"What do you want to do first?" Lizzy asked.

"You're really asking me that? There is way to much choice." Emily said glancing around. "How about we go on that Roller coaster over there, then we go on couple more rides. After that we can get some lunch and go to the beach?"

"Sounds good," Lizzy replied. And with that two girls headed to the roller coaster.

About an hour and a half later, the two brunettes stopped for lunch.

"Anything you want for lunch?" Lizzy asked as her eyes wandered to try and find the food stalls. When she found them, she gestured for Emily to follow. The two wandered up and down the food stalls, trying to decide what to have. After a while, they both decided to get a burger.

They walked up to the stall and ordered a burger. To say the burger was a bit greasy was an understatement. Both burgers were so greasy that within minutes the grease had started to soak into the bread.

"Nice…" Emily stated looking at the greasy burger.

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't think I want this. I'm starting to think this is a grease sandwich rather than a burger!" Lizzy said with a laugh before making her way to the nearest bin.

"Yeah me too. How about we just go into a shop and buy a few snacks to take with us to the beach?" Emily asked.

"Okay, good idea," came Lizzy's reply as she wiped her hands.

The rest of the day went by quickly as the girls found a spot on the beach. The afternoon consisted of the girls relaxing on the beach and run in and out of the ocean. After both had drained their energy. They slept soundly on the beach as dusk approached them.

**Please review :)**


	3. The Lost boys

Chapter 3 - The Lost Boys

Emily opened her eyes as confusion washed over her. She sat up wearily and looked around. She was on… a beach? Emily realised what had happened and reached to shake Lizzy awake. After several tries, Lizzy eventually opened her eyes with a groan.

"Ugh, I was comfy!" Lizzy moaned as she sat up to look at Emily. "Why do you look so confused. We just fell asleep." Lizzy stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay then, but how long were we sleeping look it's almost dark," Emily replied. Lizzy looked up at the sky and saw that Emily was right. The calmness that had settled over her was gone in a second as she hurried to pack her things.

"Um, let's pack our stuff away and then we can head back to our holiday home," Lizzy said as the worry was evident in her voice.

"Why are you so worried? We can just hang around here for a bit can't we?"

"Look, I probably should have mentioned this sooner but when we were walking around the boardwalk I saw this huge board and it was cover in missing person posters. And I don't know about you but I don't fancy going missing while on holiday." Lizzy said standing up.

"Well, I'm sure won't but can at least stay for a couple of hours. This place looks so cool at night."

"Not tonight, I think I've still got jet lag." she lied, "But can we please get off the beach?"

"Yeah that's fine we can stay near people and everything."

The two girls made there way back to the boardwalk relatively quickly to calm Lizzy's nervousness. When they got there it was completely different from what it was during the day. During the day there were many happy families but during the night there were all sorts of people. Most ranging from teenagers to young adults, most looking like they were going to a fancy dress party. Some had brightly coloured mohawks that were dazzling in the bright lights. Others had piercings everywhere from there ears and nose, to lips and tongues.

Lizzy grabbed Emily's hand as she started pulling her along while weaving through the thick crowd. Emily struggled to keep up and at one point lost the smaller brunette. Emily searched around frantically looking for Lizzy.

"Lizzy," she shouted trying to be heard over the music and the chatter. Emily stood still for a moment seeing if Lizzy would suddenly appear but no Lizzy came. Emily pushed through the crowd to a quiet spot near a bench that had a punk making out with a girl who had way too many piercings.

Emily turned away and started scanning the crowd for Lizzy. She wandered around in an attempt to find her best friend. About 2 minutes later she heard someone shout her name and footsteps rushing up behind her. Emily knew it was Lizzy.

"Where did you go?" Lizzy said while panting slightly.

"Nowhere really. Just like here I guess." Emily said not really sure how to reply.

"Okay, how about we stay around the out-" Her voice was cut off with the rumble

of motorbikes in the air.

Emily and Lizzy looked around confused at the sound before they noticed a parting in the crowd. Four young men on motorbikes came through the parting. At the front was a young man with platinum blonde hair in the style of a short mullet. He wore all black and sported trench coat over the top which was also black.

Behind him was a man who looked slightly older than the first with long black hair, a jacket with a leopard crawling up the sleeve and showing his bare chest to the world.

After came two more, the first had wild blonde hair and looked slightly on the crazy side. Not to mention he was whooping and hollering as they drove through the crowds which only proved that theory. He was suited with a fishnet top and a long forked coat with tight white leggings. Bringing up the rear was what looked to be the youngest of the group. He had a cherubic face with a very colourful jacket covered in various patches.

Just by looking at them the girls could tell they 'owned' the boardwalk. After all of them had pulled up, they went over to the railing and seemed to be staying there, observing the crowd intently.

"Who are they?" Lizzy staring at the boys.

"How am I supposed to know?" Emily replied.

"Can we go on the merry-go-round please, please, please, pleeeaaaasssseee!" Lizzy begged, now looking for any excuse to stay at the boardwalk. Just as Emily looked up to look at the merry-go-round, and she saw the four boys from before making their way onto it.

Emily looked skeptically at the ride while considering if this was such a good idea to stay out after all. She looked at Lizzy before looking back at the ride one more time.

"Okay." She replied warily. "It so weird how as soon as some hot boys come out, your attitude changes completely." Emily said knowing she wasn't going to hear the end of the boys for the holiday.

"Well at least you admit they are hot!" Lizzy laughed as Emily sighed while they made their way to the merry-go-round.

They waited in the fairly short queue for around 10 minutes before finally mounting one of the horses. Lizzy darted around trying to spot where the boys were so she could take the horse nearest to them. However, to her dismay, they weren't on the ride. They were hovering nearby. Emily could see Lizzy was upset but she herself was feeling relieved. She didn't want to get involved with a gang. There may not be many near where she was from, but that didn't make a difference.

Unfortunately for Emily as the carousel started to move, the boys made their way over and hopped on. They then started to make there way around it slowly while messing around. They came nearer and nearer stopping every minute or so to give a girl, who was usually sat with a boy, a suggestive look.

Lizzy tried her best to act natural but the closer they got, the more she would look their way. Emily just shook her head at her friend. After a minute or two, the boys had almost reached Lizzy's horse. Though the ride stopped as they were told to leave the boardwalk. Lizzy's annoyance was clear on her face. The one with the short mullet and platinum blonde hair gave her a wink before leaving the carousel to join the others.

As soon as the girls got off the ride Lizzy rushed over to Emily.

"Did you see that! He winked at me. Like, he literally winked at me!"

Emily looked at Lizzy's excited face and laughed before sarcastically replying with,

"Woah! He winked at you using his eye. Amazing!" Though Lizzy took no notice Emily's sarcastic tone and continued to waffle on about how amazing it was, which then turned into how hot he was while Emily guided them towards the holiday homes.

The next day…

The girls' morning was pretty uneventful ranging from Lizzy still blabbering on about the blonde boy from the previous day to them messing around with makeup and hairstyles. At around noon, Emily turned the news on to be greeted with a case about a young boy aged around 12 who had gone missing.

"Aww, look how young he is," Emily said sadly to Lizzy.

Lizzy read the details out from underneath the picture. "Laddie Thompson, 10 years old. He went missing 3 weeks ago. Poor thing." Lizzy got up from the sofa and headed into the kitchen. "You hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, a bit. I saw a Chinese near the boardwalk when we were there yesterday. We could eat there if you fancy it." Emily looked up at Lizzy hoping she would say yes because Chinese was one of her favourites.

"Yeah sure."

In about an hour, the two brunettes had gathered their things, redone their hair and makeup about a thousand times before being ready to go.

The two brunettes made their way down the street, looking for any cafe or restaurant they found had appealing food. Around 10 minutes later, the girls found a small diner called Dingley's Diner. The place was very small with red cushioned seats in the corners nearest to the door. The rest of place was filled with wooden tables and chairs. At the back was a counter, which had bathroom to the side of it and behind it looked to be another door. The girls trudged into the seat in one of the corners and looked at the menu which was lined with a shiny black material.

"I thought we were looking for a place that wasn't fancy? And when things are fancy there are usually very expensive," said Lizzy, who was then surprised by how cheap the food was.

"Apparently not. This is actually pretty cheap," Emily said impressed.

"I wonder who those boys were that we saw yesterday," Lizzy said dreamily.

"I don't know, or care. We should stay away from them. They seem like trouble." Emily said leaving no room for argument.

"But-"

"But nothing." Emily stated as Lizzy sighed over-dramatically.

"Hi, can I take your order?" Asked a waitress who was hovering near their table. She was short with blonde hair that was tied up into a messy bun. The girls weren't sure how long she'd been standing there, and how much of their previous conversation she had heard.

"Sure, can I have a burger and chips, sorry I mean fries." Lizzy said smiling sweetly as the small girl wrote it down onto her pad. She then turned to Emily before raising an eyebrow waiting for her order.

"I'll have the same," Emily said.

"Any drinks?" asked the waitress.

Lizzy piped up, "I'll have a-"

"We'll have two cokes please." Emily cut her off knowing too well that Lizzy would order something unnecessarily expensive that she probably wouldn't like just spite her. Lizzy glared at Emily as the waitress left the two at the table, buried deep in tension. In response, Emily looked back at her with an innocent expression and just shrugged.

The two sat in silence until their order came. The waiter placed them on the table in front of the girls. "Is that alright for you?" she asked the girls.

"Yes thanks," Emily replied while Lizzy just nodded with a smile.

After a couple minutes of eating Lizzy finally broke the silence, "That waitress seems nice. Maybe she can tell us who the boys we saw are."

Emily looked up from her food and sighed. "Fine but only if you promise not to keep going on and on about them."

"When do I ever do that?" Lizzy asked mock-serious. Both managed to hold a serious face before bursting out laughing.

The same blonde waitress was getting someone's order from a table so Lizzy took the opportunity to all out to her "Excuse me, we have a few questions about this place, do you think you could help us out?"

"Uhhh, sure. I get off at half past," she replied with a smile. Emily checked her phone to see what time it was.

"Well its 20 past now, so we've only got to wait 10 minutes."

Lizzy nodded and continued eating.

By the time half past had come, both of the girls had finished their meals as the waitress came over. Immediately Emily moved over allowing her to have a seat.

Without even waiting for the waitress to say anything Lizzy burst out with, "So there are these guys on the boardwalk and-"

"Lizzy!" Emily cut her off before turning to the girl next to her. "Sorry she can be…enthusiastic at times."

"No its fine."

"Anyway, I'm Emily and this person here is Lizzy. We are on holiday and well Lizzy here has formed a bit of an obsession with some boys we saw last night," said Emily while Lizzy shook her head denying what Emily was saying.

The blonde laughed and said, "Okay, well I'm Maddie. I'm going to assume the boys you're on about are the lost boys?"

"The lost boys?" Lizzy replied with disbelief, "Nope I don't think so."

"There is 4 of them right. One with crazy blonde hair, one who is always bare-chested, one who looks like he is constantly on drugs and one with an overly colourful jacket?" Maddie continued.

Lizzy nodded, "Why would they call themselves the lost boys? That's such a weird thing to call yourself." Emily just shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know if they call themselves that or if that just what other people call them. I only know this because my boyfriend calls them that. He's 2nd in command for one of the biggest groups around here." Maddie boasted.

"Cool," Emily said without much interest. Emily let the other two talk for a while. Though after she checked her phone and saw it was almost two, she made a gesture to Lizzy telling her it was time to go. Lizzy saw and started to wrap up their conversation.

"You're pretty cool, maybe we could hang out sometime?" Lizzy offered.

"Yeah, can do. But not tonight because I'm working." Maddie replied.

"Alright see ya!"

As soon as they got outside, Lizzy turned the conversation immediately to the boys with their peculiar name, only to have Emily remind her that she said she wouldn't talk them anymore.

The rest of the day flew by, as the two messed around and wasted the daylight hours away.


End file.
